A soft X-ray laser at Princeton University (18.2 nm wavelength, 10-30 nsec pulses), can produce images of live cells in water on resist. Collaborating with Princeton University, PXL Inc. is developing lasers with shorter wavelengths. There are realistic prospects for obtaining laser action below 10 nm, down to 1 nm. Viable biomedical use requires methods to relieve information conveniently and accurately from X-ray exposed resists: eventually, lateral and vertical resolutions -10 nm must be obtained. Current microscopies are unlikely to achieve these goals. This proposal aims at applying novel microscopies to the read-out problem. In Phase I, images of cells produced by the X-ray laser will be examined by Nomarski (NM), scanning electron (SEM), scanning tunneling (STM) and atomic force (AFM) microscopies to establish the most effective methods of modifying the STM with an AFM sensing head for reading out photoresists. Goals of Phase II will be construction of a user-friendly instrument, based on STM and an AFM head, for read-out of resists with images of biological cells with accuracies of -10 nm. In the final stages of Phase II, this instrument will be applied to immune systems and cancer cells. Phase II will produce a commercial prototype of the instrument.